In managing any computer system (a managed system), a user or administrator faces many challenges, including a myriad of licensed software and hardware components. Management software may have dependencies on agent software being installed on a managed node as a prerequisite for fully configuring the node. Management software also may be dependent on correct and sequential execution of the software configuration processes and on the correct configuration of existing management software. Finally, management software is prone to installation errors and even so usually requires technical support for installation. To obtain a fully functional management system, administrators often have to deal with complex requirements, voluminous documentation, and other issues across a number of software and hardware products. These products have to be understood, installed, and operated correctly and in the correct sequence. These requirements place demands on system administrators, who may know only what their system is intended, or desired to do, but are unaware of how to implement that intent.